<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lavender by acerobbiereyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680349">Lavender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes'>acerobbiereyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt. "Your pillow smells like lavender."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lavender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts">soulofevil</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you think it’s weird that I love laundry day?” Daisy asked from her perch the Drier.</p><p>Robbie gave a shrug, he was focused on folding clothes and didn’t offer a reply.</p><p>“I guess it’s a little weird,” She continued as if he had. Doing laundry with her boyfriend didn’t sound fun and exciting. Especially compared to their day-to-day lives. But Daisy guessed that maybe that was the appeal, that it was a normal and somewhat boring way to spend a Sunday.</p><p>The Drier buzzed beneath her and Daisy slid off the top, dropping down to fetch her blanket. She pulled it out and wrapped it around herself, giving a pleased hum at the warmth and the faint lavender smell.</p><p>“Do you want me to leave you two alone?” Robbie teased, twisting around to watch her.</p><p>“Aww, don’t be jealous, Robbie,” Daisy held open her arms, and took a couple of steps toward him. “You know this blanket is big enough for both of us.”</p><p>He took a step back, wary. “No, get away from me.”</p><p>And that's how Gabe found them later, with her chasing his big brother around the house trying to trap him in a blanket embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>